parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Funny Scenes for TrainBoy43's Thomas Shining Time Station's Thomas Episodes On The Ten Video Treasures Movies Remakes.
Here are some funny scenes for TrainBoy43's third full ten Shining Time Station Thomas episodes on the ten full Video Treasures movies. Scenes Rusty to the Rescue and Other Stories *When Stuart and Falcon bang about with freight cars, they crash into each other, and have birds spinning round their heads, and start laughing at each other. *When a person stands on top of a dugged whole in the ground, he falls through it and lands on top of Duke. *When Sir Handel folds his arms and refuses to accept what's done is done, he moves forward and comes off the tracks. *When Sir Handel laughs with joy, Peter Sam holds out a sign saying 'Help!', and has a black eye, and scratches on his face. *When Rusty arrives at the scrapyard, he jumps with fright when he hears a screeching noise. *When Thomas rolls onto a siding, he yelps in surprise when he sees Stepney speeding through the station past him! Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories *When Thomas rolls and twist and bumps down the slope, he crashes through a wall and gets wounded. *When Duncan remembers himself getting stuck in a tunnel, he remembers himself being Elvis Presley, a dancing rockstar. *When Duncan rolls off the track, he derails his wheels, and acts just like Spike from Tom and Jerry's The Dog House. *When Sir Handel tries to race George, George crashes into Sir Handel's freight train, and breaks it apart, much to Sir Handel's shock. *When Oliver tries to pull S.C.Ruffey and the freight cars out, he bumps and bashes them together. *When D261 rolls proudly toward Gordon's coaches, he breaks down and splutters apart, and acts just like Spike from Tom and Jerry's The Dog House. Thomas and His Friends Help Out *When a tired Edward runs out of puff and takes on more water, his cheeks feel red if he would say that he would be in the hot seat now. *When James, hauling six freight cars, stops and looks back to see the other four cars and caboose speeding down the hill and coming to a halt, surprised, James's mouth drops to the ground. *When Percy checks his watch and realizes that Henry was late, he takes out a corn-cob pipe and starts to blow bubbles. *When Thomas puffs along his branchline and whistles at a Constable, who drops his boot, and slips over, the rude Constable gets up and faces a surprised Thomas, only to sit on Thomas's front, and put his boot on. *When a surprised Thomas slips into a mine and sinks, he struggles to get out and sighs sadly to himself. *When something falls onto Percy's head, he gets a bruse on top of it. Birds are tweeting around Percy's head. *When Henry comes by, hissing as usual, Percy scares him with his steam and a mask that he puts on his face. *When Donald hits his tender into a signalbox and gets a brush on it, Douglas smashes his face and gets a wound on his eye. *When Edward tells Thomas that he is going to the scrapyard, Thomas, surprised, gasps, and shrugs, annoyed. *When Edward checks his watch and gets ready to depart, he feels shocked to hear that Bertie is coming and flees. *When James struggles to get the tar wagons out of the snow, he turns into a snow engine. Henry and the Elephant/Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories *When Henry lets off steam at the Elephant, the Elephant jumps and sprays water all over Henry. *When Stuart lets off steam angrily, he vanishes in a cloud of black smoke, covering Thomas in black dust. *When Bulstrode peers up and gasps when he sees the freight cars being pushed by Percy coming toward him, he just has to scream and holds out a Help sign. *When Duncan stops on a viaduct, he folds his arms, refusing to move an inch. *When Rheneas screeches to a halt, he gets a cramp, and feels himself. *When Duck comes toward the freight train and holds out a sign saying Help!, he crashes right into the back of Henry's freight train. Sing-Along and Stories *When Peter Sam moves out of the station, he stops and screeches to a halt, causing the coaches and caboose to bump into him. *When Falcon crashes through a fence and hangs over the cliff with his buffers hanging on, Duke grabs his hands to pull him upward. Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories *When Percy pulls out of the station, Thomas and Casey Jones gasp in terror when Percy runs over the bike. *When Stepney collects a load of freight cars and a caboose from Percy, Caroline goes in pursuit to catch the ball in one of Stepney's freight cars. *Two flashbacks are shown of Gordon and Thomas falling down into a mine and a ditch. Henry gets covered in paint and surprises all of the engines like Casey Jr, Toots, Tillie, and Johnny, and even No. 131. *When Daisy runs into Champion, who sniffs him, she flees in fright into her shed. *When Peter Sam's funnel hits an icicle, Peter Sam feels his head and sigh sadly. *A flashback is shown of Sir Handel and Peter Sam hitting each other and laughing. The furious coaches growl and hiss steam. Sir Handel lies on his side and holds a flag out after being bumped by the coaches. When Skarloey stands up to the coaches, who just grin, the coaches apologise to Skarloey, who accepts their apology. Skarloey is alarmed and is holding his hands and is pointing his finger that he will get the passengers to the station on time. James holds his ears when Skarloey arrives. Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures *When a cheerful Edward covers his mouth while chuckling, James fumes away, still annoyed. *When a red nosed James, now off the rails, after a large accident with some tar wagons, gets covered in black from his smokebox to his cab, he puts one hand up to his face, and taps the ground with the other. *When the three engines arrive at the yard and hiss angrily, Sir Topham Hatt punches the three engines with their fists that he yells 'STOP THAT NOISE!' in the Thing Upstairs' Voice and 'SILENCE!' in Dr. Robotnik's voice, scaring them, Duck, and Percy. *When a surprised Thomas slips into a mine and sinks, he struggles to get out and sighs sadly to himself. *When a surprised Thomas leaves the station, leaving his conductor, engineer, fireman, and passengers on the platform, Toots starts to go in pursuit, only for Thomas to pass Johnny hauling the Western Mail and ordering Thomas to stop. *When Bertie checks his watch and discovers Thomas being late, Thomas pants wearily in and takes a long drink. *When James spins round like a top and can't stop, he finally stops, and with his face, now green, covers his mouth. *When Percy chats to Thomas about working hard, they look and gasp when their mouths drop down to the ground, only to see a helicopter named Harold flying above them. *When Thomas speeds right over the switches, due to James's freight cars pushing him, he crashes through the buffers, and gets his front wounded. *When Percy tells Gordon that the train is ready, Gordon, now alarmed, yelps in surprise. James and Gordon both sprout out devil horns on their heads and grow devil tails on their tenders. Percy gets shocked by Gordon and angry and flees crossily back home. Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures *When Thomas arrives at Tidmouth station, laughing with joy, he later puffs away after being surprised by his driver, who says that the little blue engine could almost manage without his engineer. *When Duck, Emery Elizabeth, and Billy watch, while chuckling, Diesel angrily growls with his teeth clutched and struggles to take the nine foolish freight cars away from a siding. *When a surprised Billy and alarmed Emery Elizabeth see Duck going away, they sadly start to drip some tears with worry. *When a surprised Duck, with Mac's horrified face from Duncan Drops A Clanger, gasps in horror, and shuts his eyes, using Thomas's eyes shut face from Calling All Engines!, and crashes into the Barbar's shop, Casey Jr and Tillie gasp in alarm when they see him crashing into the Barbar's shop when a caboose and seven freight cars from Edward have broken away and pushed him into the shop, wounding him. In an alternate scene, Duck crashes into the back of James's passenger train, causing everyone to scream, shriek, yelp, and squeal in pain, with George's yell from George of the Jungle, Princess Peach's scream from Mario, Luke Skywalker's scream from The Empire Strikes Back, and Daffy Duck's scream from Looney Tunes. *When a proud Gordon slithers into the ditch and sighs sadly, Edward collects the freight train and vanishes from Gordon. *When a surprised Thomas gets covered in coal, Percy laughs at him, and when Percy lands in a coal pit, Thomas puffs away, laughing. *When Edward arrives at the station, hauling his six cattle cars, he is shocked to find that his other three cattle cars and caboose are left behind! *When Henry comes by, hissing as usual, Percy scares him with his steam and a mask that he puts on his face. A Big Day for Thomas *When a surprised Thomas pears back and gasps as he sees that he forgot to get coupled up to Henry's coaches, his mouth drops onto the ground with a loud clang with a drip of water dripping down his head and onto the sleepers. *When Percy has a puzzled face and a confused face, he scratches his head and falls asleep, but hears a whistle blowing when he wakes up and screams in alarm before he shuts his eyes, only for Gordon and his express to scare him away, and when Percy flees from Gordon, his shadow is left behind, and follows, only for Percy to arrive in a big bank of earth, tired, and sad. *When Thomas puffs along his branchline and whistles at a Constable, who drops his boot, and slips over, the rude Constable gets up and faces a surprised Thomas, only to sit on Thomas's front, and put his boot on. *When Henry falls ill for one morning, he has a tempature tube in his mouth, and a waterbottle on his head. *When Henry travels along the line, he just has time to scream and shut his eyes, before he collides with a freight train in a siding. *When an annoyed Thomas complains to the other engines about seeing the world since he's tired of pushing coaches, James has put ear plugs in his ears, while Gordon holds his hears with his hands, as well as a disgusted Henry, holding a pillow over his head. *When Toby gets horrified by the children complaining about him for being an electric tram, he lets off steam to scare the kids. 10 Years of Thomas *When a tired Thomas arrives at the station and pants for breath, he looks and gasps in surprise when he sees Bertie leave. *When a cheerful Edward covers his mouth while chuckling, James fumes away, still annoyed. *When Gordon wheeshes steam loudly and covers James in mud, James blinks in and spits the mud out of his mouth. *When a sad Thomas feels a little bit worried, his teeth chatter until his nose turns into a icicle. *When Percy crashes into a cart full of lime and gets covered into a pretend ghost, Thomas freaks out and flees from the ghost train. *When Mavis struggles to get up the slope, she closes her eyes and grinds her teeth, until she runs out of puff and sighs sadly. *When Henry lets off steam at the Elephant, the Elephant jumps and sprays water all over Henry. *When something falls onto Percy's head, he gets a bruse on top of it. Birds are tweeting around Percy's head. *When James tries to make the bees go away, one of them stings him on the house, causing him to scream in Tom's Chuck Jones scream from Matinee Mouse. *When Duck and Percy are at the docks, looking at the horizon, they think of themselves being tugboats from TUGS on the sea. Category:TrainBoy43